1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of multi-functional hand tool, and especially to a hand tool capable of fast changing over grinding members for grinding, carving, polishing, cutting etc. The hand tool of the present invention is rotated by means of an external sleeve on the rear end of a pipe body to move a pushing axle rod to push a movable chuck out of a positioning sleeve, in order to insert a grinding member into the chuck; then the external sleeve pulls the chuck into the positioning sleeve to have the grinding member tightly clamped by the chuck. And then grinding operation can be executed, while the grinding member can be changed over with another one quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nails of a human body grow and get longer and longer, they need cutting once in a while. In addition to cutting, ladies generally make trimming of nails with files or grinding tools to give nails good appearance. And the nails can be trimmed into the shapes they prefer and can be polished to make the nails smoother, and then nail polish can be applied to increase beauty and brightness of the nails; otherwise, the nails can be stuck thereon artistic patterns, or artificial nails can be stuck on the real nails. Such a variety of ways of nail cosmetology can have trimming done with files, and also can get more detailed grinding with a multi-functional hand tool to make nails finer.
Ordinarily, repair and trimming of an instrument, such as polishing, carving, trimming rough edges, grinding, cutting and drilling etc. must have a hand tool held in a hand for a long time; conventional hand tools have heavier weight, they may make hands ache and thus are not desired. And conventional hand tools each has its pipe body A and a receiving rotational axle B connected with a set of bearings C (as shown in FIG. 1), the rotational axle B is provided on the front end thereof with an external thread D and an hole E to allow slipping of an elastic chuck F into the hole E, and a sleeve G with an inner thread is slipped over the elastic chuck F and is locked onto the external thread D on the front end of the rotational axle B. Before a grinding member H is inserted into the chuck F, a bolt pin J or a small wrench must be inserted into a hole K on the pipe body A and a positioning hole L on the rotational axle B, then the rotational axle B can be secured to prevent rotation, and the grinding member H can be inserted into the chuck F. Thereafter, the sleeve G is rotated to connect tightly with the external thread D, and the grinding member H is connected to the front end of the rotational axle B. Thereby, rotation of the rotational axle B can bring the grinding member H to rotate for grinding.
When in changing (or taking off) the grinding member H on the rotational axle B, the bolt pin J or the small wrench shall similarly be inserted into a hole K on the pipe body A and a positioning hole L on the rotational axle B, then the sleeve G can be rotated and removed from the front end of the rotational axle B to allow removing of the grinding member H from the chuck F.
In studying changing, insertion or taking off of the grinding member from the above conventional hand tool, a bolt pin or a small wrench has to be used to secure the rotational axle in order to screw tight or loosen the sleeve on the front end of the rotational axle, this is quite cumbersome and inconvenient. While various grinding members are wanted in various operation situations in pursuance of material of a work piece and requirements of repair, hence changing over of the grinding members is necessary from time to time. Although it is a trouble work in changing over, the work has to be done. And more, the bolt pin or the small wrench is an accessory separated from the hand tool, if it is unintentionally lost due to neglect, or it can not be found temporarily, a substitute is required to insert into the hole and positioning hole mentioned above to secure the rotational axle for rotating the sleeve on the front end of the rotational axle. This is a very troublesome hand tool, a user may consume a lot of time in changing over and mounting the grinding members, and thus efficiency of working may be influenced. Thereby, improvement is necessary.